Nintendo DS
by FranTargaryen
Summary: Hinata nunca imaginó que su freak gusto por Pokemón lograría acercarla a alguien, ni que esa persona la mirara de forma tan especial. U/A Viñeta


**Discleimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Kishimoto**

**Advertencia: SasuHina U/A**

Hinata no era exactamente una persona sociable. A pesar de tener muy buenos sentimientos, gracias a su timidez y su dificultad de entablar una conversación de forma espontanea, no había logrado afianzar ninguna amistad en sus primeros dos meses de universidad. Su único fiel amigo era su nintendo DS.

Así es, a Hinata le encantaba su nintendo DS, era pequeño y de color burdeo, podía llevarlo a todos lados. Era casi tan bueno como un libro, sólo que le daba un toque más _cool_. Juvenil. O eso quería creer.

Con él podía estar en muchos mundos y dimensiones. Final Fantasy, Mario, Kirby, The Leyend of Zelda y su muy favorito, Pokemón.

Una de las pocas cosas que la llenaban de orgullo hacia sí misma era su buena concepción como entrenadora pokemón, había pasado por todas las generaciones, desafiado todos los gimnasios y ganado la liga pokemón de cada región. Oh sí, ese era su gran y secreto orgullo.

De lo que no se daba cuenta, es que tenía que esforzarse un poco más para tener amistades, al jugar con su nintendo DS en la universidad, sentada en un sofá de la gran biblioteca, no se daba la oportunidad de conocer a sus pares. Ensimismada y olvidando temporalmente que tenía que trabajar en moldear su carácter, no se percató de como la observaban.

ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooo

Llevaban ya tres meses de universidad cuando Naruto se dio cuenta del interés que tenía Sasuke en ir a la biblioteca.

Al principió no le dio muchas vueltas, a su amigo siempre le gusto el silencio más que hacer vida social, y después de obligarle a hacerle compañía en todas las fiestas, paseos y salidas que preparó su carrera no le extrañaba que quisiera un poco de paz en los cómodos y somnolientos sofás de la gran biblioteca.

Pero el rubio ya se estaba cansando, es decir, no es que fuera precisamente el ser más tranquilo, y le aburría ver como Sasuke jugaba en su nintendo 3DS. Además, sospechaba que se traía algo entre manos.

-Maldito Sasuke, vamos para al patio, Sakura está atrayendo muchas miradas, hay que ir a protegerla-digo Naruto haciendo un mohín en su rostro.

-Haz lo que quieras, idiota, no me molestes- replicó inexpresivo Sasuke. Tomándolo como una buena señal, el rubiales trató de salir discretamente de la biblioteca, haciendo en realidad mayor ruido del necesario. Ya fuera de biblioteca, no pudo evitarse sentir que su amigo lo había sacado de la biblioteca sutilmente. No le dió importancia, y fue con una boba sonrisa donde se encontraba su pelirosa compañera favorita.

Dentro de la biblioteca, una vez se vio solo, el pelinegro bufó, miro a ambas direcciones sospechosamente, y se levanto discretamente con aire casual.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. En realidad, todo había sido un plan maestro, y no pudo evitar una semi sonrisa ante su brillante plan.

Naruto no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que entraron a la universidad. Actividad tras actividad, persona tras personas, su hígado y su genio no podían aguantar tanto.

Debía admitir que la primera vez que entro a la biblioteca si fue para descansar del ruido y de las filas enormes de la única cafetería del campus. Pero cuando vio a una tranquila pelinegra jugando con un nintendo DS, apartada en un rincón mientras hacía muecas de triunfó y desesperación... sólo digamos que no se resistió mucho tiempo.

A través de estos tres meses de clases la había observado, se dio cuenta que no tenía amigos aún, que era torpe, que se sonrojaba con facilidad, y que siempre andaba con un pequeño nintendo DS color burdeo. Qué bueno que su hermano le gustaba esas consolas, y se había comprado una 3DS hace poco. _Perfecto_.

Fue varios días de la semana, con la esperanza de establecer una conversación casual. Cosa que, ciertamente, no resultó para nada, la chica era más despistada de lo que creyó en un principio. Además, estar con su rubio y hiperactivo amigo no ayudaba de mucho.

No era que estuviera particularmente desesperado por llamar su atención, bueno, quizás sólo un poco. Pero es que había algo en su mirar blanquecino que lo hacía sentir identificado, y algo en sus gestos que lo atraía, y eso exactamente era lo que hacía que Sasuke sintiera tanta _curiosidad_, una curiosidad que ciertamente ocultaba perfectamente. Dominar sus emociones era lo suyo, lo de Naruto era ser escandaloso.

Tampoco era que le gustara ir con rodeos, en realidad, le desesperaba un poco, de hecho, la situación le estaba comenzando a hartar. Siempre le gustó ser directo, especialmente con lo que le atraía, o como el definía en este caso, le hacía sentir _curiosidad_. Quizás por esa misma razón estaba siendo un poco más _considerado._

Pero ya no más, su plan había comenzado, ahora sin ese idiota de su mejor amigo podría hacer sus movimientos tranquilamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooo

Hinata estaba feliz, al fin había hecho una amiga después de tres meses de universidad. Se sentaban juntas en clases, hablaban de trivialidades, de sus asignaturas, de sus pasatiempos. A pesar de esto, seguía pasando la mayoría de sus horas libres dentro de la universidad jugando nintendo DS en la gran biblioteca, ya que Ten Ten, su nueva amiga, trabajaba en part-time. Por fortuna justo ese día tenía la tarde libre, así que en vez de estar disfrutando una increíble aventura pokemón, conversaba de la vida con su amiga en los cómodos sofás.

-¡Vaya Hinata! Tenías razón con estos sofás, la verdad son muy cómodos- exclamó alegre la castaña.

-A-así es, me gusta venir a-aquí a menudo- _"o más que menudo"_, agregó en su mente con una gotita en la sien.-A-además…- iba agregar lo calmado y relajante que era el lugar, cuando, mientras lentamente levantaba su mirada hacia el frente, se encontró con otro par de ojos de profundo color negro, desordenándole sus ideas. Ten Ten se dio cuenta de la voz de su amiga se apago, disminuyendo sus decibeles más de lo usual. Mirándola extrañada siguió el recorrido de su mirada. Una pícara sonrisa se asomo en su rostro cuando vio al guapo pelinegro mirando a su tímida amiga.

-Ne, Hinata, no sabía que ya tenías un amor de biblioteca, me lo hubieras dicho y no hubiera venido a interrumpir- Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-q-que? N-no es lo que c-crees, yo n-nunca lo había v-visto- se golpeó mentalmente, su tartamudeo estaba delatando su nerviosismo.

-Sí, sí, sí, te creo pequeña amiga. ¡Hey! ¿Sabes qué? Recordé que debía entregarle unos apuntes a Lee, voy aprovechar de imprimirlos ahora. ¡Vengo en un rato!- Ten Ten se despidió alegre y rápidamente ante una ansiosa y nerviosa mirada blanquecina.

Sin saber qué hacer, roja hasta el cuello, saco su fiel nintendo DS para fingir que no notaba la insistente mirada del guapo chico pelinegro. _"Dios, Hinata, no sean tan superficial"_ pensó sonrojándose más.

Sasuke observó y analizó cada movimiento, al ver la reacción de la persona causante de su curiosidad, calculó un aumento en su índice de éxito. Y reprimió la media sonrisa que quería surgir. Aprovechando que la pelinegra tenía sus ojos en su nintendo, sacó el 3DS, lo encendió y despreocupadamente se sentó al lado de ella, en el cómodo sofá.

-¿Sabes? Kadabra es mi único pokemón psíquico, y es el más débil. ¿Me lo intercambiarías para que evolucione?- preguntó Sasuke como quién habla del clima o pregunta la hora. Hinata sólo atinó a levantar su mirada asombrada, sintiendo una alegría indescriptible, y la vez una conexión real al ver esos casi inexpresivos ojos negros que la miraban con aparente desinterés.

* * *

><p>Well, ¡me atreví! Publiqué una historia de mi pareja favorita, la cual se une por medio de uno de mis juegos predilectos, pokemon 3. Espero que no haya quedado muy forzado su encuentro, pero bueh, juzguen, porfavor juzguen xD !. Y en fin, sugerencias y críticas <span>constructivas<span> son más que bien recibidas, ya que es lo primero que publico. ¡Gracias si pasaron a leer!


End file.
